Wrong Deduction
by Strawberrygeek
Summary: Sherlock is bored, so he wakes up John and his reaction after waking up leads Sherlock to a wrong deduction. Sherlock/John


Sorry if the english is bad. It's my first fanfiction in english so please be nice to me XD

Sherlock was sitting in the chair, holding a cuppa in one, a book in the other hand. He wasn't reading, but observing his flat mate who had fallen asleep on the couch. The television was showing a stupid show. No wonder John had fallen asleep, Sherlock thought. How could people possible want to watch something like that?

He was bored, but the idea popping up in his head didn't seem to be. A devilish grin appeared on Sherlock's face. It wasn't boring at all, to observe Johns reactions. Thinking about what he should do to him, Sherlock put away his tea and the book. Maybe he should blow up a paper bag near Johns ear? Sherlock decided not to, because he didn't want to wake him up. Oft enough his flat mate stayed up all night in order to help Sherlock with his work as a consulting detective.

Sherlock frowned. He didn't seem to come up with any good ideas that would allow John to keep on sleeping. Now he was annoyed, so he went in front of the couch as quiet as he could. Now he could observe a lot better than when he was sitting in the chair. Sherlock bent over; staring at the sleeping mans face, he put his hands on John's shoulders, so that he could watch him even closer up. He saw that the doctor's eyelashes were surprisingly long. They didn't seem to be when he was observing John some other times. That must have been because Sherlock hadn't paid any attention to them. Realizing, that he was already stretching out one hand to touch them he wondered just what he was doing. Good, now Sherlock knew that John had long eyelashes, but there was absolutely no need to know how they felt.

Before he could do more unnecessary things he decided to wake John up. Bringing his mouth to the ear of the sleeping he whispered

`John, I'm bored. `

That startled John, he twitched and his eyes flew open. They widened in surprise and maybe a little bit of shock, to see Sherlock's face so close to his own. Sherlock also noticed that John was holding in his breath and that he tensed. The consulting detective was surprised by this outcome. He hadn't expected for the doctor to react like that. That could get interesting. Sherlock realized that one of his hands still was on Johns shoulder, his thumb slightly touching the other mans throat, he could feel the others heart was racing. After a few moments John overcame his first shock

`What the heck! Sherlock, was it really necessary to wake me up? I can't do anything about your boredom. `

Sherlock reminded himself of the trivial thing called `personal space', because the doctor seemed nervous and backed off a little. John used this chance to escape from the couch into the kitchen

`Tea, Sherlock? ´ John's voice was unsteady.

`That would be nice.' he said and went back to his chair.

This was definitely interesting. Why would John be so anxious? Did John dislike being so close to him? But that would mean, that sooner or later John wouldn't be able to keep on living with him and then he would start to look for a new room to rent. Sherlock didn't like that possibility. He had to find out if John really disliked it here.

He stood up and went into the kitchen. John was busy preparing tea, but Sherlock knew that the doctor had noticed him, because his shoulders tensed. No good sign. Sherlock didn't want anyone else as a flat mate. John was the only one who put up with his weird habits, like playing violin in the middle of the night or keeping human body part in the kitchen.

`John? ´ Sherlock was determined to find out why the doctor was reacting like that. `What?' John asked without turning around.

In order to be sure, Sherlock had to see the others face. So he twisted the surprised doctor around and pinned him to the kitchen wall, before the other could react.

`What the-´ John wanted to say, but was cut off by Sherlock

`Do you dislike me, John? ´

Named seemed quite taken aback by this question. His body was still tense, heartbeat going faster, pupils dilated –Oh, why hadn't he noticed before?-

`N-no, I don't dislike-'John stammered, but was cut off again, this time by Sherlock's lips. John didn't try to push him away, his body frozen in shock. After a few moments the doctor began to move his lips against Sherlock's. They felt unexpected soft. Sherlock didn't know what to do next. His theory was proved right, but his head was a mess. John moved one hand and grabbed Sherlock's dark curly hair, putting the other one to the consulting detective's neck. He couldn't think straight anymore, it just felt too good. Eventually their lips parted. Both of them were breathing hard.

`So you don't dislike me.´ Sherlock stated grinning after he catched his breath.

`No, absolutely not.´ John smiled.

`That's good, because I don't seem to dislike you either.' That said they kissed again.


End file.
